This invention relates generally to water treatment systems and more particularly to systems for automatically controlling the introduction of chemicals therein.
Various systems used in the control of application of chemicals to water treatment systems are commercially available. While such systems are suitable for their general purposes, they nevertheless suffer from various disadvantages such as the lack of accuracy, slow response time, etc. Moreover prior art systems have failed to take advantage of the computer revolution to effect the computerized control of the entire water treatment process.
Examples of prior art water treatment systems or chemical application means therefore are found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,133 (Treanor), 3,292,650 (Bird et al), 3,592,212 (Schleimer) and 3,754,741 (Whitehurst et al).